¡Los declaro culpables!
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Muchas veces, el amor nos hace cometer locuras. ¿Pero acostarte con el enemigo, Kowalski? ¿En serio? KowalskixYaseenterarán.


**Disclaimer: **_Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tom McGrath y Eric Darrel. _

_Este fic está dedicado a una persona muy especial para mí, cuyo nombre de usuario en esta página es __**darkspyrocynder**__. Soldado, te quiero. Y te dedico este humilde KowHen porque es una de nuestras parejas predilectas. Espero lo disfrutes._

_Sin más que agregar, espero les guste._

* * *

Delineó las facciones de la mujer a su lado con su dedo índice, sintiéndose pleno y feliz con eso. Sonrió ampliamente cuando ella empezó a reír por su sutil caricia. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, intentando transmitir mutuamente el intenso amor que sentían. Ahora más que nunca.

-Buenos días, cariño.- murmuró él, hundiendo la nariz en la coronilla de ella. Aspiró, queriendo guardar ese aroma para sí. Deseaba tenerla consigo para siempre.

Inició un camino de besos. Primero en la frente, siguió con su nariz y terminó en sus apetitosos labios, hinchados por ser besados durante tanto tiempo. Entre sus brazos se estremeció el cuerpo de la mujer. Ambos parecían querer lo mismo, amarse de nuevo hasta el cansancio.

Al terminar de besarse por un largo rato, la mujer se acurrucó en el pecho masculino. Suspiró mientras miraba fijamente la habitación de su amante. Estanterías llenas de libros y un escritorio lleno de papeles, planos, lápices, una computadora y varios plumones para el pizarrón que se encontraba a un lado. Exceptuando el escritorio, todo lo demás estaba pulcramente ordenado, aunque algunas prendas reposaban en el piso producto de la efusividad de anoche.

-Eres muy ordenadito.- comentó distraídamente. Al no recibir respuesta levantó la mirada y descubrió que era observada atentamente por esos ojos azules que tanto amaba.- ¿Qué? –empezaba a abochornarse.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

-No me había dado cuenta… tienes pecas. Luces hermosa.- comentó él, haciéndola sonrojar aún más. Abochornada se cubrió el rostro con las manos, ¡ella odiaba sus pecas!

Él retiró las manos de su rostro y unió sus labios nuevamente. La estrechó en sus brazos, queriéndola siempre en ese lugar.

-Eres perfecta para mí.- murmuró, posicionándose encima de ella. Ella se limitó a corresponder sus besos tímidamente mientras rodeaba el torso de él con sus piernas y enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera revuelta.

Tan ensimismados estaban en su mundo, pensando en un futuro prometedor que fue tarde cuando la situación se salió de control en cuestión de segundos.

Un portazo. El capitán de un escuadrón militar entrando furioso y deteniéndose al pie de la cama, incrédulo.

-¡KOWALSKI! – Gritó, sin darse tiempo de procesar la situación.- No puedo creerlo.

El aludido intentó cubrir su desnudez y la de su amante.

-Skipper… por favor, cálmate.- pidió levantando las manos en son de paz. Empezó a tartamudear.- Pu-puedo explicarlo.

-¡Explicarlo, dices! –bufó el capitán negándose a creerlo. Empezó a caminar como león enjaulado por la habitación.- ¡¿Explicar qué?! ¡¿Cómo puedes explicar esta… blasfemia?! ¡Eres un traidor!

-No puedes entenderlo.- se defendió evitándole la mirada.-

-No puedo ni quiero entenderlo.- espetó fríamente el capitán. Fulminó con la mirada a la mujer al lado de su segundo al mando.- Y con esa… estafadora.

-¡Tan sólo dame la oportunidad de explicártelo, Skipper! –rogó el teniente, mientras mantenía a la mujer detrás de él en un vano intento de protección.

Skipper se carcajeó sin ganas, asintiendo.

-Por supuesto que tendrás la oportunidad de defenderte, Kowalski.- comentó, endureciendo las expresiones de su rostro.- En la Corte Marcial.

Kowalski no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera de la impresión. Sintió a su amante tensarse cuando Skipper terminó de pronunciar su cruel sentencia. Ni siquiera intentó replicar, el aura que emanaba del capitán no le permitía hacerlo.

-Y quiero que_ La Gallina Azul._- espetó apuntándola.- se largue. ¡YA!

Se retiró, cerrando de un portazo. Se encontró con Cabo y Rico, quiénes permanecían atentos y preocupados por el alboroto que montó.

-¿Skipper? –Pronunció el cadete mirando sorprendido a su líder.- ¿Adónde vas?

El mayor no respondió, caminando a zancadas hacia su habitación.

Cabo tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

_Esto es todo por ahora. ¡Sí, la mujer con la que estaba Kowalski es nada más y nada menos que la Gallina Azul! ¿Adivinaron? _

_En el próximo capítulo: _

"-Así que, _Gallina Azul _- habló irritado el capitán.- ¿qué quieres a cambio de dejarnos en paz? ¿cuánto debo pagar para que te largues de una buena vez y para siempre? "

_¡Si te gustó el capítulo, deja rw! ¡Si no te gustó, deja rw! ¡Si te preguntas si saldrá Doris, deja rw! _

_Vale no, si saldrá Doris xD ¡paciencia! _

_¡Besos! Y soldado, espero que te haya gustado :) _


End file.
